Forever and For Always
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Haruka assures Michiru that no matter how much prejudice they have to endure about their relationship, it won’t change how they feel about each other.


_Title:_ Forever and For Always

_Author:_ CosmicalMadison

_Summary:_ Haruka assures Michiru that no matter how much prejudice they have to endure about their relationship, it won't change how they feel about each other.

_Rating:_ T, for language

_Genre:_ Romance

_Author's Note:_ I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't been a real Sailor Moon fan for a long time, but for some reason I got the urge to write this a while back. It's my first ever femmeslash as I don't usually do that sort of thing (even though this is cannon), but at any rate there you go. Thanks for taking the time to read it.

----------

Michiru took a deep breath before she stepped out of the car, stealing herself for the abuse she knew was about to come. She had barely opened the door and set her feet upon the ground when the crowd pressed in from either side, shouting obscenities so loud they hurt her ears.

"Lesbo!"

"Whore!"

"Gay bitch!"

The young woman took another shaky breath and aimed her eyes toward the front door of her small house. Though it was only a hundred yards or so away, it seemed like miles in light of the obstacle she had to face to get there.

"You are a sinner destined for hell! Repent now, child, and you will be saved," the deep voice of a priest informed her.

Michiru did her best to ignore them all and headed toward the house, holding her violin case in front of her like a shield.

Suddenly, something hard hit her square in the back as another voice called, "Hey, freak, we're talking to you!"

Her lower lip began to tremble as tears crept into her eyes, and it wasn't from the slight physical pain. Michiru didn't understand this. No one had ever bothered them before. She and Haruka had lived together for months without attracting any attention. They hadn't been hiding the fact that they were a same sex couple, but they hadn't exactly broadcasted it either. Now, apparently, someone had found out who disliked their situation and rallied up some support. This crowd had been here every day for the last week to harass her when she returned from school.

Though her thin wall of protection was quickly losing its potency, Michiru tried to hold her head high as the insults were flung at her from every direction. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the door. She didn't even have to pull out her key. The moment she lit upon the front porch, the door swung inward and there stood Haruka, like a knight in shining armor.

As soon as the door was safely closed behind them, Michiru threw herself into her partner's arms. Haruka held her and gently stroked her silken hair.

"You shouldn't have to go through that," she growled. "Tomorrow I'm going to pick you up. They shouldn't bother you if I'm there."

Michiru did her best to smile up at Haruka. "You don't have to do that. I can manage."

Haruka gave her a look that was half protectiveness and all love. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid that one these days one of them will do something drastic, and..." She trailed off when she noticed the tears that had fallen to Michiru's cheeks. Gently wiping them away, she added softly, "And I can see what this is doing to you." She clenched a fist, anger suddenly bursting through her sympathy. "I wish I could get them for this! I want to kill them for how they're hurting you!"

"Haruka," Michiru interrupted softly, and her partner looked down at the figure in her arms. "It's not just me," she continued, "I can see what this whole thing it doing to _you_, too."

"Yeah." Haruka raised one hand to scratch the back of her neck. "I hate it. It's like being stalked right in our own home." She let out an exasperated sigh before letting her face melt into a gentle smile. "There isn't really anything we can do about it. Free speech and all. We'll make it through. These..." she paused, searching for the right word, "_people_ aren't going to change anything. I love you, Michiru. Forever and for always. No matter what."

"Yes, Haruka," the other woman answered, eyes shining back that very fact. "Forever and always." She slipped out of Haruka's hold and put her arms around her love's neck. "No matter what." She leaned in and touched her lips to Haruka's.

Smiling against her partner's mouth, Haruka pressed back, feeling the warmth that always seeped into her when she touched Michiru this way. Nothing, not even a yard full of sadist fools was going to change that.


End file.
